More Than Evil
by deartrisaratops
Summary: Defiance! Adventure! Evil! Does not involve the book I just had to pick a close category : D


It was hard for her. Standing on top of the massive tower she looked out across the vast land, once lush and green, now dark and black, burnt from years of evil. Iradel had not seen her homeland in a lighted view since before she had changed. She never would. Memories were all that kept her from losing sanity. Memories were everything that kept her from being sane.

"And stay in your chamber until I fetch for you! You have broken too many rules Iradel! I will not tolerate anymore disobedience!" The old King's chest trembled dangerously as he loomed over her. "Tomorrow, the sun will rise and you will too. How could you be so disrespectful to the man who has chosen you as his wife? You are lucky!" The King breathed out as if he was spitting forth steam. "He has seen it in his heart to forgive the insults you threw at him and will continue with the marriage," and with that, King Erml slammed Iradel's mahogany door shut and thumped away. Iradel, her eyes always glistening unusually with a black spark, sat on the edge of a trunk, her emerald green gown tucked away beneath her legs.

"I'll show him," she muttered, blowing a piece of her hair that lay jagged across her pale face out of the way. "If he thinks for one second I'm marrying that greedy, dirty, perverted old man then he has another thing coming." And with that she stood up, grabbed a bag and opened her trunk. She stuffed some clothes, a bag of gold, her mother's old diamond necklace and a small green emerald dagger inside, escaping through her bedside window into the night. Little did Iradel know she had spoken to her Uncle for the very last time. Her days as a human were numbered.

For days Iradel hiked through mountainside after mountainside, village after village until her emerald green gown looked nothing more than any other dirty peasant's garb. Even her straight hair was streaked with dirt. The only thing that gave away her rank as high princess were eyes, like two glistening jewels amidst the fog, which she was able to cover by tilting her dirty hair towards her face. She had made her way west and had reached the small village of Merial that sat on the outskirts of Ephedra Forest, a wild, untamed forest where no human dare dwell. Iradel made a small bed in an old abandoned farm and hid her bag under a pile of hay. Dusk began to set and she wanted to make the end of the market so, after pocketing a large gold coin, she walked towards the village square, blending in with the other bustling peasants who made their way between each merchant's stand. Spotting an open stand, Iradel made her way through the packed street. "Would the lady love a fresh ripe apple?" asked the old merchant as she approached.

"No, thank you," she replied after spotting the fermented ball that was clenched between his dirt encrusted fingers, "I'm just looking."

While the old merchant shrugged and went to help another customer, Iradel stepped her way down the stands until she came to an alleyway opening. At the edge of the dark alley leaned a large barrel filled with bread rolls. Walking over, she began to pack some rolls into the folds of her skirt until she became very aware of someone in front of her. Glancing up, her glistening eyes beheld a faint silhouette in the dark. It was too bright outside to make anything else out so, after dropping the rolls back into the barrel, she stepped into the shadows. For a second the faint picture of a boy, tall with dark hair and about 18, was visible. As she blinked the picture faded but his eyes became engraved in her mind. A few minutes passed before she realized she was staring down an empty alleyway. Walking back onto the street, Iradel bought a few rolls and a cup of water with her gold piece, a meager meal compared to those back at the royal castle. "But anything is better than having to marry a man I do not love," Iradel thought. As she made her way back to the farm, Iradel gave her bread away to a small child and her mother who shared one ragged and tattered duvet while they slumped in the corner of an alleyway. When she reached the farm, night had fallen and stars could be seen in the sky. It had been a long journey for Iradel; little did she know it had hardly begun. Lying on the pile of hay she had gathered earlier for her bed, the high princess fell asleep, unable to keep her mind off the young man's sharp eyes. Not knowing that as she slept, someone sat in the rafters above, watching her, his eyes piercing the dark.


End file.
